fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fairfax Castle
Fairfax Castle is the biggest and most expensive property in Fable II. It is located in Fairfax Gardens and, during the events of Fable II, is the residence of Lord Lucien Fairfax, being named after his family. History Fairfax Castle was built on top on the former Bowerstone Manor, that once existed in Bowerstone North. It was built by the legendary alchemist, Leo Head who locked himself up in the castle for years. Eventually guards came in, but all they found was a dead old woman. Ownership of the castle next passed to someone only known as the Count. While the Count inhabited the castle, many people went missing and were never seen again and there were rumours of obscure and unholy rituals performed inside the castle. The castle was subsequently bought by the Fairfax family, whose kindness and nobility brought forth an era of prosperity for Bowerstone. The last occupant was Lucien Fairfax, who lived in the castle happily until his wife and daughter died of disease. He then spent his entire time in the castle's study, researching the Old Kingdom in hopes of finding a way of bringing them back. When he learned that the Hero of Bowerstone and his/her sister Rose bought and were able to use an Old Kingdom artifact, he had them brought to the castle, but after a test, he discovered that they weren't any of "the three". Discovering that one of them was destined to stop him from using the Spire, he shot and killed Rose, and shot the Hero, who fell back and out a window, falling from the top of the tower to the town below. Thinking the Hero was dead, he disappered to begin rebuilding the Tattered Spire, leaving the castle unoccupied. Once the Hero completes the main quest, the castle is put up for sale for one million gold. Description In front of the Castle is the Fairfax Gardens where the majority of all traders in the Fable world circulate. At the end of the game, you can buy it for 1,000,000 gold. You can fast travel to the Throne Room once you own Fairfax Castle. On the west side of the castle is the dining room, with a staircase that leads down to the kitchens. On this side is also the library, which contains a Gargoyle and conceals the entrance to the Fairfax Tomb. On the east side of the castle there are two staircases leading up to the towers. The one on the South leads to the tallest tower, where Lucien’s study is and where Rose and the Hero were shot. The tower to the north is where the royal bedroom is. You'll also find the last silver key chest in the throne room. The chest requires 50 silver keys and contains 50,000 gold. Castle Fairfax also contains a bed which causes the Hero to become younger, more attractive, and gives a health regeneration bonus. Once you purchase the castle, the title "Mayor" will become free from the Town Crier. The flags with the crown symbol in Fairfax Gardens and in the road to Fairfax Gardens in Bowerstone Market will become white instead of blue if you are good or red if you are evil. It is also recommended to take an occasional walk through the whole of the castle, as there appears to be much treasures in the Wardrobes and Chests etc. Such as the Regal bedroom, where the Wardrobes often contain gold, diamond, jewelry and XP potions. Stats Base value: 1,000,000 gold Stars: Address: Fairfax Gardens History: Built by the legendary alchemist Leo Head, the castle was subsequently bought by the Fairfax family, whose kindness and nobility brought forth an era of prosperity for Bowerstone. Its last occupant was the unfortunate Lord Lucien Fairfax, who disappeared some years ago. Bonuses: Health Regeneration Trivia *There is a glitch you can use to get out of a balcony in Castle Fairfax so you can look around the houses in the scenery at the bottom. Just get 10 or more people to follow you, go to a balcony on the way to the study and eventually the crowd will push you off the balcony. *If you set Castle Fairfax as your marital home after buying it you may encounter a glitch where your spouse completely disappears, but your child still remains, and the daily budget still subtracts. *In the concept art and in the beginning cutscene of Fable 2 it seems that a portion of the walkway to the study is collapsed, and is covered by wooden planks, however, when the Hero of Bowerstone enters the castle, the hallway is in perfect condition. *When you and your spouse move into Castle Fairfax, your family can often be found outside the castle, rather than the inside. *Tip: if there is a sale in Bowerstone Market - 50%/75% recommended, you can make big money by buying the entire stock and selling it in Fairfax Gardens. This is a commonly used method to make money, and can sometimes earn you over 100.000 gold if you buy the weapons from Up in Arms in Bowerstone Market. *If Castle Fairfax is set as the marital home, you and your spouse cannot have any more children unless moved out of the castle and into a normal home. *It is stated that by the time of Fable III Castle Fairfax has grown greatly due to the industrial revolution in Albion and has been renamed Bowerstone Castle. *Be prepared before buying the magnificent Castle Fairfax, for it will be attacked by bandits that you will have to fight before you can enjoy your home. Category:Houses Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable II Property